Where Are They Now?
by LunarShadowAngel
Summary: (Sequel to TFP:Plus 1). Cybertron is restored. Unicron defeated. The Decepticons no more. Peace is finally here. Only one question remains; what now? It's been vorns since the final battle for Cybertron and the Autobots face their toughest challenge yet: life. What have they been doing? How does the planet look? Have bots made it back home? Guess you'll have to look to find out.


**The Start of a New a Day **

**Hello! I'm so sorry about restarting again! I just couldn't get inspired with anything I wrote, but this one is a winner! I hope you all enjoy and I kindly request that everyone leaves a review so I know what you think. Thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sparks fly into the air in an array of colors, zipping in all directions. We can't help but watch in awe at the sight. The sight is full of hope...hope that Cybertron will live and prosper. Unfortunately, the sight comes to an end as the sparks scatter and then disappear out of sight.

"Woah...that was amazing." Smoke says in amazement.

"Indeed...I've never seen such a marvelous site." Ratchet says in awe.

"I hate that Optimus can't be here to see it." I say.

Jackie pulls him to me and says, "Don't you worry darlin. I'm sure the big O's watching."

"You didn't peg me for the sappy type." Bee jokes.

"Don't get used to it." Jackie replies.

"Well, perhaps we should all return to the ship for some rest. After today I'd say you all deserve it." Ratchet suggests.

"Finding it hard to want to argue with you Ratch." Smoke says tiredly.

"Then don't." Ratchet replies. He then turns to Ultra Magnus and says,"Once you've had a good nights rest I will check you over in the morning."

"Of course doctor." Magnus replies. He then asks all us,"Which of you is sufficient in repairing ships. I will need assistance with repairs."

"Ive got ya covered commander. I'm more than capable of repairing ships, having my own and all." Jackie replies.

Magnus nods and says,"We shall begin repairs when I am released for duty."

"Yes sir." Jackie says.

"Speaking of which, what about your ship that was left on Earth? " I ask.

Jackie's optics suddenly widen as he mutters,"Oh scrap. I actually forgot about the Jackhammer."

"I think a trip to Earth is in order then." I say with a smirk.

"Something tells me it's more for visiting the kids than my helping me retrieve my ship." Jackie jokes.

"Well, of course visiting the kids would be a bonus." I joke back.

"We will make a trip to Earth in due time...as for now we should retire to the ship." Magnus states. He starts walking to the ship and the rest of us follow.

Once inside we make our way to the rooms we've selected for ourselves. I chose the room that once belonged to Breakdown. I stand in front of my room then turn to Jackie to say goodnight. "Guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

He smirks and says,"Why wait? You sure you don't want some company?"

I give him a dry look and say, "My creators would be rolling in their graves...so no."

He laughs and says,"Don't worry I was only kiddin. You'd kick my aft from here to Luna 1 if I tried anything."

"You bet your aft I would." I laugh. "Goodnight Jackie."

He places his head against mine and says,"I love you."

I smile and say,"I love you too." I then lean in and he meets me halfway in a kiss. its slow at first and he then he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck to close any space that might be between a few minutes of kissing we pull apart, both of us sporting slag eating grins.

"Never gets old." Jackie says.

"Thank you for your romantic input." I say sarcastically.

He laughs and says, "Your with a wrecker babe. We aren't known for quoting poetry."

"Good cause I hate poetry." I joke. "Now I don't know about you but I'm beat."

"Alright alright. Wouldn't want you to miss out on your beauty sleep, not that you need it." Jackie says.

"Goodnight Jackie." I say.

"Night darlin." He replies. He then gives me one last kiss and then goes to his own room.

I walk into my room and crash on the berth. I lay there as reflect on the event that occurred today. Not only was Unicron defeated but Megatron actually gave up the Decepticons. I about crashed from the shock. Then, of course, the whole ordeal with the sparks truly was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Cybertron can finally support new life...not that I'm thinking of that sort of thing! Of course not! Never...at least not for a whole.

My thoughts then travel to the Predacons. I wonder if they went after Starscream. They may not have but I find it strange that they went in the same direction as him. My thoughts then go to Starscream. I have a strong desire to hunt him down and confront him...that gives me an idea.

No I won't hurt him. I just want to confront him...and I think I know where to look.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

After I woke up I went to Magnus and requested a patrol. He questioned where I would be going and I said Darkmount. He would have disagreed had I not given my reason. I said I would be making a visit to the Predacons to make sure we would all remain peaceful with one another. He agreed and requested I take back up.

Bee quickly backed me up and said that since I was the one to convince the Predacons to work with us then I alone should speak with them.

Magnus reluctantly agreed and said to call for help should I need it.

So, I am currently driving to Darkmount. Knowing Starscream, after Megatron putting an end to the Cons, he would most likely try to reunite the Cons anyway...he's so predictable.

When I reach Darkmount I transform and walk inside. I then make my way to the top, where the throne is. Once I get there I walk to the center and look around as a do. I don't see anything. I then look towards the throne and notice something glimmer on it. I walk over and notice that it's metal, like the kind our armor is made out of.

I then look at the base and notice a larger piece sticking out from behind the seat. I kneel down and grab it and notice it's more armor pieces. I then looked behind the throne and see Starscream...kinda. He's dented, scratched, scrapped, chipped, and there's a hole in his side...where a T-Cog is located.

I lean forward to inspect his wound and see that where his T-Cog should be isn't. It's missing...again. Overall he looks like he came fresh from the scrap yard. "What happened to you?" I ask with no real concern.

"We happened." A voice says behind me.

I turn and stand to see whose speaking...it's Predaking as well as the other two Predacons. "Predaking." I say in greeting.

"Solarstorm." He replies."What brings you here?"

"Two reasons actually. For one I was looking for you." I say.

I hear a cackling laugh as the lighter tinted Predacon with a very screechy voice says,"Chasing after the boss are you femme? If you chase me I promise not to run."

I roll my optics at that...but it's also kinda funny. Funny that he thinks it's working.

Predaking growls and turns to the Predacon and says,"Darksteel, show some respect! You will not speak to a femme in such a manner."

The Predacon I now know as Darksteel flinches at the tone Predaking uses. "S...ssss...sorry boss." He says nervously.

"Apologize to her." Predaking demands.

Darksteel turns to me and says,"My apologies miss."

I smile and say,"It's alright. Really...so your Darksteel?"

He grins and says,"That I am. So, Solarstorm huh?"

"Sure am." I then turn to the other Predacon and ask,"So what's your name?"

"Skylynx." He replies simply. I can tell he's the more serious of the two.

"So why are you here. Truthfully?" Predaking asks.

"I wanted to thank you for y'all's help fighting Unicrons army. It was greatly appreciated. I also wanted to ensure that we were good...that our temporary alliance would become a permanent one?" I ask.

Predaking is silent for a moment and then says,"You are welcome and as long as we are left in peace and not hunted, then we would agree to a peaceful alliance with the Autobots."

I smile at that. "Great. Wonderful. I was hoping for that...just one question: Why did you decide to help?"

"Because of you." Predaking answers.

I'm silent for a moment, not quite sure how to respond.

The silence is broken by Darksteels cackling laughter and Skylynx's chuckling."Now the boss is chasing the femme. Ha ha! Should we prepare the bonding ceremony?"

Predaking growls and says,"Watch your tongues!"

The pair immediately stop and become quiet. Predaking then looks back to me.

"What exactly do mean?" I ask confused.

"You are the first Autobot to reach out and show me true kindness. The least I could do was return the gesture." He replies.

I nod in understanding and go to respond when I'm interrupted by a groan of pain. I turn and see Starscream rebooting. I turn back to Predaking and ask,"That reminds me; what happened to Starscream?"

"Payback." A chuckling Skylynx says.

"All three of us have been humiliated and attacked by that insolent seeker. We followed him here to settle scores." Predaking replies with a growl.

"I understand. Believe me when I say Starscream has caused me plenty of trouble, so I understand you wanting payback...just try not to induce anymore payback. Not only because of Cybertrons new soil but because all of you are better than that." I say.

They aren't angry at my words like I thought they'd be but rather they look to actually be considering my words. Predaking then asks,"And what exactly has Starscream done to you?"

Before I can reply I hear Starscream move around. I look and see him getting up, while using the throne to help himself up. Once standing on shaky peds he looks up and gasps at the sight of us.

"About time you woke up seeker." Darksteel cackles.

I walk towards him while saying,"Hey Screamer. You look like scrap."

He gasps and moves to stand behind the throne...as to put a barrier between us.

"W...wh...what...are...y...you do...doing here?" He asks stuttering.

"Oh relax I'm not going to scrap you...that's already been done. By the way looks like your in the market for a new T-Cog...again." I say.

He looks down and sees the hole in his side where his missing bio mechanism should be. "My T-Cog!" He then glares heatedly at me and says,"What did you do to me?! You fragging glitch! I will scrap you!"

My face takes on an angry look but before I can retort Predaking and his Predacons are marching towards him until they are standing right in front of the throne blocking them. "You dare to speak to her in such a manner! I should rip out your tongue for such disrespect!" Predaking growls.

Starscream flinches at the tone and tries to cower behind the throne.

I push past Darksteel and Skylynx and up to Predaking. lay my servo on his arm and say,"Predaking, it's alright...I've been called worse. No need to get upset."

"Be that as it may you are a skilled warrior and kind femme and as such deserve respect." Predaking states.

"Thank you, but it's ok." I then turn to Starscream and walk right up to him. "First off I didn't do this to you, no matter how much I wished I did. Figuring you'd be here I came to confront you...about my brother."

Scream goes to interrupt but I hold my servo up and say,"Let me finish...you've had this coming...I want you to know what you did. As you know Cliff was my brother but did you know that he was my split spark twin? Knowing that if I felt him offline then I myself would die, he blocked his side of the bond before you murdered him. Do you know how painful that was? Of course not, why would you being sparkless and all...I've wanted to kill you. Very badly...but then, I wouldn't be any better than you would I? I should tear your optics out...but how would you look at yourself everyday?"

"The only thing I want to inflict you with is guilt...guilt for knowing what you took from me. And not just me but my entire team as well. You know, I almost feel sorry for you...because your too much of a back stabber to have a real loved one." I continue. I then turn around and head towards the exit.

I stop in front of the Predacons and say,"It was nice to meet you two, and thank you again Predaking. Perhaps all of you will feel comfortable enough to come and celebrate our new peace with us." I don't wait for a reply as I make my way to the door. Soon, I'm on my way back to the ship, thinking about what just occurred.

I may not have caused Starscream physical pain or yelled at him like I always I visioned doing...but somehow I feel better. I feel better knowing I was able to confront Starscream about how he made me feel by killing my brother. I even got to land a psychological blow...one that I sincerely hope he thinks about. I know doing that won't bring Cliff back but I can honestly say that I feel lighter and freer than I have in a while.

**~TIME SKIP~**

After my little trip to Darkmount I return to the ship to tell the others of my conversation with the Predacons. I walk into the bridge and find everyone there, except for Ratchet and Knockout who's most likely in the med bay. Magnus notices me first and asks "Solarstorm, did you manage to find the Predacons?"

"Yes I did and-"

"The Predacons? What were you doin looking for the Predacons? Alone none the less?" Jackie asks slightly angry but more concerned.

"Never mind that...anyway yes I found them and it went really well. They even agreed to a permanent and peaceful alliance so long as we don't bother them." I explain.

"Good work solider. Well done." Ultra Magnus praises.

"Yeah well done, but what if your visit turned out less than friendly? What if they attacked you? Your a skilled warrior no doubt, but there's no way you can handle three Predacons alone. Not to mention Starscream is missing in action." Jackie says while walking up to me.

"It went fine so chill. Also, Starscream won't be a problem." I reply.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asks. "What'd you do?"

"Not me!" I assure. "Apparently the Predacons wanted some payback for something he's done to them and they scraped him pretty good...even tore out his T-Cog."

"Again?" Bee asks humorously.

"Again? What again?" Smoke asks.

"Oh Screamer had his T-Cog stolen once by humans, and now it's been destroyed by an Predacons." I reply.

"Well I'm not fixing him again." Knockout says walking into the room.

"Don't worry you won't be. He's less of a threat when grounded." Magnus states.

"So what's on the game plan today?" Smoke asks.

"I'd like to request going to Earth so I can repair my ship." Jackie states.

Magnus thinks on it and says,"Permission granted. Once you have it repaired a space bridge will be sent for you."

"Sounds good. So, whose going with me?" Jackie asks.

"Well since your going to Earth we might as well go and check in with our old charges. And of course we could help you when you needed it." Bulk suggests.

"Fine but should any of you be needed you will return immediately." Magnus says.

"Alright whoevers going with me, line up." Jackie says.

In all Everyone besides Magnus and Knockout leave for Earth. Magnus decided he and Knockout would stay behind to work on the damaged ships. He also wanted someone to remain on the planet to keep an optic on things.

**~TIME SKIP~**

We soon find ourselves on Earth driving to the old base, the one that was destroyed. It's also where Jackie's ship crashed. We drive up to the ship, only to find it gone. "Jackie, are you sure this is where it was?" I ask.

"Positive...it must have been moved. But by who?" Jackie says.

"I think it's time we call up a friend." I say. Hoping that he has his same number Arcee calls Agent Fowler. He picks up and is surprised by whose calling him. Arcee explains the situation and says that, by a lot of help, the ship was moved to our previous base to avoid being spotted by civilians. Fowler has someone at base, though we have a good idea who, to activate a groundbridge so we can get there quicker.

We soon find ourselves at our old base. "Looks smaller than I remember." Jackie comments.

We walk into the base and see a familiar face standing on one of the runways. "Team Prime. Welcome back." Fowler says with a salute.

"Agent Fowler." Bee greets as we all return the salute.

Suddenly three voices meld together in one greeting, "Your back!"

We look at see Raf, Miko, and Jack running towards us. "Your back! "

We all smile and make our way to greet them. Bulk and I kneel by Miko. Bee by Raf and Arcee by Jack while Jackie stands by me. "I'm so glad your back! Do you realize that you guys have been gone for forever!" Miko exclaims.

"We've only been gone for one Earth year kid." Jackie jokes.

"That's forever! I've missed you guys like crazy! I was beginning to think you guys forgot about us!" Miko retorts.

I laugh and say,"I don't think we have to worry about that. Your pretty hard to forget."

"Was that an insult?" She asks.

"Not in the least bit." Bulk answers.

"So where's Optimus?" Jack asks.

Everyone's expression immediately falls. Ratchet volunteers to explain what happened. By the time he's done all humans are either sad or crying. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me. Prime always seemed too noble for his own good."

"I'm sorry." Miko states.

"Optimus would not want us to mourn for him, but to rejoice in the fact that Cybertron can now support new life." Ratchet replies.

"Tons of sparks floating into the sky and around Cybertron...and no one thought to record this?" Miko asks.

"Sorry Miko. We were a little too awed to think about it." Bulk jokes.

"Well you did come to visit so...your forgiven." She replies.

"So what brings you guys back to Earth?" Jack asks.

"I need to repair my ship so I can take it back to Cybertron. I brought supplies with me." Jackie answers.

"Which we really should get started on." Ratchet states.

"Alright. Dreadwing, the doc, and I can repair my ship while the rest of you enjoy your visit." Jackie states.

"You sure Jackie? I can help." Bulk says.

"Your closer to the kids than I am so enjoy the time you have with em. I insist." Jackie replies. After that's said these three mechs make their way outside where the ship is.

The rest of us sit and visit with the kids going over recent events with them. Needless to say, they are speechless. After the shock wears off they voice their excitement. Mikos actually a little upset that she missed more zombie cons...nice to know she hasn't changed.

After a few hours of visiting Jackie, Ratchet, and Dreadwing make their way inside and covered in fluids from fixing the ship. "Was there any left in the ship?" I ask sarcastically.

"Very funny." Ratchet replies dryly.

"Well good news is the Jackhammers good as new." Jackie states.

"And the bad news?" Smoke asks.

"For once there isn't any?" Jackie replies.

"So does that mean your leaving again?" Raf asks.

"Well, I see no reason why we should rush right off. After all if Ultra Magnus needs us back he'll call." Ratchet states.

"Awesome! We can make a day of it!" Miko exclaims.

Everyone goes back to visiting and the kids even get to know Dreadwing. Needless to say, he's a hit...not that I doubted he would be. Jackie walks up to me and asks,"Hey Storm, how would you feel about a flight on the Jackhammer? Haven't been able to in over a year."

"Id love to, but only if it's okay for the Jackhammer to be flying." I reply.

"Don't you worry. I meant what I said about it being good as new. Dreadwing and the doc even cleared it." Jackie replies.

"Let's get to it then." I say with a smile. After letting the others know we would be taking the Jackhammer on a test flight we were set to go. Although, Dreadwing and Ratchet were giving us strange looks as we leave...I'm not quite sure what to think of it.

After making our way into his ship he takes his place in the pilots seat while I make myself comfortable in the passengers. He starts it up and we are soon in the air and flying to wherever. "Gotta admit. I missed flying in this thing." I say.

"I'm glad. Now that it's fixed I can take you on flights anytime." He assures.

I smile and say,"So where exactly are we going?"

He smiles and says,"It's a surprise." He then concentrates on flying.

As we fly we fill the silence with random topics. It felt nice to talk with Jackie. He even told a few more stories of his wrecker days that I didn't know about. If there's one thing Jackie is, is funny. I managed to gather some dirt on Bulkhead...should I ever need it.

After a while we come in for a landing, though I'm not sure who. All I know is that it's around sunset. Once landed Jackie turns to me and asks,"Would you mind closing your optics and I can lead you?"

I look confused and ask,"Any particular reason why?"

"I want you to be surprised. " he states simply.

"Alright. " I say with a light laugh. I close my optics and I can feel Jackie pull me to my peds and walk out of the ship. I can feel us walk for a little ways before we stop.

"Alright, you can open them now." He says.

I open my optics and gasp at the sight in front of me. It's sunset and we are overlooking the ocean from a Cliff. The different colors from the sunset reflect off the water making a truly beautiful sight. "Wow. It's beautiful. "

"I'm glad you think so...let's sit and relax." Jackie states. We sit down and look out at the sight. After a while Jackie scoots until his side is against mine. "Solarstorm? I need to talk to you. " he says.

"Uh oh. That usually means someone's getting their spark broken. " I say worried yet trying to joke.

His optics widen as he says,"No! No! Nothing like that! Scrap, that came out wrong. What I meant to say is I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it? " I ask a little less worried.

He grabs my servos as he says,"Solarstorm, I've enjoyed the time we've spent together, even if we were at war. Your the most beautiful and amazing femme I've ever had the honor of meeting. You've brought out a side of me I didn't know was there. After spending time with you I realized that I could never live without you...by my side. I know I'm not the most romantic mech out there, but I know how I feel and what I feel for you is love. I love you Solarstorm and I was wondering, no...hoping, that you would do me the honor of becoming my sparkmate?"

I don't reply at first, being in such shock. After a moment of no talking Jackie looks uncomfortable and nervously says,"Feel free to say something before I purge. "

That's shakes me out of my shock as I say,"I'm sorry I'm just shocked is all."

"Well that's kinda the point of a proposal...I wanted to make it as traditional as possible so I remembered what you said about Dreadwing being your new brother and Ratchet being like a father to ya, and I asked for their blessing." He says.

"You really did that? Even though I don't need anyone's permission...it's still sweet." I say with a smile.

He grips my servos tighter and asks,"You didn't answer my question...so...?"

I smile and say,"Yes."

He grins wide at my answer and pulls me into a tight hug. He pulls back enough that our faces are only a few centimeters apart. "You've just made me the happiest mech in any universe. I promise to be the perfect mate for you."

"I know you will, and I promise to be a perfect mate for you." I reply sweetly.

"You will." He replies before leaning in and kissing me. He moves his lips sweetly over mine and mine do back. After a few minutes I can feel his glossa run over my lips, asking for entrance. Feeling more comfortable about it I part my lips and his glossa slowly slips in.

His glossa explores my mouth but not rubbing my own glossa, his way of telling me we are doing this at my speed. After a minute I feel confident enough to rub my own glossa against his.

Jackie groans at my participation and let's go of my servos. He puts one arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. He puts his other servo on the back of my helm to deepen the kiss. I then bring my arms around his neck in a hug.

Without breaking apart I end up laying on my back with Jackie laying closely beside me both arms now around my waist keeping me a little elevated. In order to keep me comfortable he doesn't lay on top of me, which just proves how thoughtful he is.

I end up groaning from the passion in the kiss. I then hear both of our cooling fans kick on as we pull away with a gasp. We smile as Jackie says,"Sorry about that. you were so beautiful and with you agreeing to bond with me; I just couldn't help myself...I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. That was amazing Jackie." I reply sweetly.

He smiles and says,"Your amazing."

I laugh and say,"Now that we're bonding, will you be trying to pull of that sweet talk all the time?"

"Maybe I will. You got a problem with that babe?" He asks with a laugh.

I giggle and say, "Not at all. I think it's adorable how you think it works."

"Oh really? Well, maybe I should try harder and practice?" He jokes.

"No...you really shouldn't. " I joke.

He smirks and leans in as he says,"Well there's one thing I don't mind practicing."

I roll my optics as I lean up. "What might that be?"

"Let me give you a hint." He says before his lips meet mine. This kiss is our first kiss as an engaged couple...and I love it. After kissing for a few minutes Jackie pulls back while placing a chaste kiss on my neck as he does.

He pulls us up and picks me up to place me on his lap. He then rests his chin on top of my helm as he holds me close. "So when would you be willing to become sparkmates?" He asks.

I think on it for a moment and say,"I don't want to rush so...if you could me a year. A year for Cybertrons rebuilding to have more progress. I'd really rather not spend my bonding night on the warship."

"Understandable. It'll be hard having to wait but I think that's a good time frame...alright, in one year we can bond." Jackie says sincerely.

I look up at him and say,"I'm glad you agree. Now there's just one thing left to do...tell everyone the god news."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go tell everyone I'm bonding to the most amazing femme in any universe. "

I laugh as we stand and make our way back to his ship to tell the good news.

After a while we find ourselves back at the base and walking inside. Once inside we see everyone standing together and staring at us with slag eating grins...including the humans. "Soooooooo...did you ask?" Bulk asks.

Jackie laughs as he says,"Yes I did."

"Annnnnnnndddddd?" Miko asks in excitement.

We pause for dramatic effect and then Jackie says,"She said yes?!"

The room then erupts into cheers at the news. "When?" Bulk asks.

"Do you really think that's any of your business Bulk?" Arcee asks sarcastically.

Bulk immediately looks flustered and stammers,"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it like that...oh scrap."

Everyone laughs. "It's ok Bulk. I know what you meant. We've decided to wait a year in order for there to be more progress in rebuilding Cybertron."

"Very reasonable." Ratchet comments. "Well, I hate to rush but it's time yo go back home."

Everyone says their goodbyes and our human friends congratulate us and make us swear to come back and visit. We are then traveling back to Cybertron, with me and Jackie taking his ship.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

A year has passed on Cybertron and things are going great. It took time but Our kind gradually started to come back. It consisted of Bots, Cons, and neutrals alike. In the message sent, it was said that the Autobots have won the war and that everyone was welcomed back, but that there was to be no fighting on Cybertron.

It's a good thing that was said because it did help. There was a lot of tension at first because we were fighting for so long. It's better now though, except for the occasional tiffs between the new arrivals that still come in. Construction has been going very well, thanks to the combined efforts of Bot, Con, Neutral, and Predacon alike. It's gone so well in fact that a few of the cities are already rebuilt. There was both a day and night shift for construction in order to get as much done as possible. It's amazing how much can be done. These cities consist of Iacon, Praxus, Kaon, and Vos.

Speaking of new arrivals a good amount of my old friends arrived as well as my teammates friends. A list of some include: Jazz, Prowl, Moonracer, firestar, First Aid, Bluestreak, Blaster, Perceptor, Tracks, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. There plenty more, both Bot and not, but that would be a long list.

Also, since it's been a year a very important date has approached. Jackie and I pick a date and after picking a nice house for ourselves we consummate our bond. As I expected Wheeljack turns out to be a passionate but caring and gentle lover...it was quite exhilarating experience. I am now the proud sparkmate of Wheeljack.

For a while now I have been feeling sick to the point of purging in the mornings. My appetite seems to be sporadic as well and find myself wanting random kinds of energon. After much prodding from Wheeljack I go to Ratchet for a checkup...what he tells me is shocking to say the least...I just have to tell Jackie tonight.

After finishing his day shift with construction Jackie comes in either a,"Babe, you home!?"

I walk into the living room and say,"Hey Jackie. How was your shift?"

"Good. We're almost done rebuilding Polyhex." He says. He then walks up to me and wraps me in a hug and gives me a kiss. After a few moments he pulls back and asks,"So how did your checkup with Ratchet go? What did he say?"

"Well...um..."

What's wrong? Is it bad? Whatever it us I'm sure he can fix it!" Jackie says worriedly.

I laugh and say,"No nothing's wrong...in fact it's great news."

"Oh thank Primus...you had me scared darlin...so what's the news?" He asks.

I smile and say,"Jackie...I'm sparked."

He says nothing and then suddenly tenses and falls to the floor..,unconscious.

"Well...he took it better than I thought he would." I say aloud.

**~TIME SKIP~ (Again I know. ..sorry for all these.)**

After Jackie finally woke up we celebrated the news. Jackie, being the eccentric mech he is, ran out of our unit screaming,"I'm gonna be a sire!" It was rather funny and adorable. He then called everyone he knew about the news, even Ratchet who assured him that he already knew.

The carrying went along great, only getting sick a couple of times. Naturally my chasis and abdominal plating expanded to accommodate the growth of the sparkling. Jackie was quick to assure me that I looked gorgeous. He also, by my surprise, became very doting. I made even a peep and he was there making sure I was alright, fluffing pillows, bringing energon, bugging the scrap out of Ratchet. It's sweet...but it's also bugging the scrap out of me. Although I have to say without him I would have missed a lot of my check ups.

The months passed and it was time for the sparkling to arrive soon, and I'm more than ready because I'm huge, uncomfortable, and very irritable. Jackie and I were laying on our berth as Jackie read a datapad when a sharp pain hit my abdomen followed by fluid falling down my legs...I've never seen Jackie move so fast.

He commed Ratchet about what happened and Ratchet told him to get me to the medical center pronto. We arrived in record time and I soon find myself on a berth that Ratchet set up for us. Jackie was kicked out by Ratchet so he and his assistant First Aid could work in peace.

The labor pain was...Urg! It was the worst pain I've ever felt. Ironic that all the sound I received during the war was nothing compared to this. Finally after hours of painful pushing...a wailing fills the med bay. I tiredly raise my helm to see my sparkling. I see Ratchet hand off my sparkling to First Aid to be cleaned. "Rat...Ratch..." I ask weakly.

He turns to me and smiles as he moves to stand beside me. "Would you like me to bring in Wheeljack and tell you everything together?"

"Yes...please." I say.

He goes to the door and calls for him. Soon Jackie is standing beside me and kissing my helm. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Tired...I wish you could have stayed." I reply.

"If he would have constantly been bothering myself and First Aid and getting in the way, he could have." Ratchet inputs. He then takes a bundle wrapped in a silver blanket from First Aid and walks over. "Congratulations, you have a healthy femme." He says with a smile.

He places my new femme in my arms after First Aid sets up the berth so I'm sitting up. I look and see a beautiful femme. She has my red paint job with gold decals. She also has my facial structure. She also has white highlights from Jackie and also little winglets like the ones on his back. "She's perfect." I say in awe.

"She sure is, and she's beautiful just like her carrier."Jackie adds.

I can do nothing but smile and stare at this beautiful creature that I brought into this world. Jackie's wearing a grin that looks like it won't ever wear away. "Thank you. " Jackie tells me.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For making me the happiest mate and Sire in the universe." He replies sweetly.

"And thank you for making such a wonderful mate and for making me a Carrier." I reply.

He smiles and asks,"What should we name her?"

"What about...Hope?" I ask.

He smiles and says,"I think that's a beautiful name...a good choice for our beautiful femme." He kisses me and says,"I love you...both of you. " he then places a kiss on Hopes head.

"And I love you." I say kissing him back. I then bring Hope to my face and say,"I love you my darling Hope." I kiss her head.

Jackie takes her from my arms and climbs onto the berth and places Hope back on my chasis. He then wraps his arms around me and says,"My family...my beautiful family."

I smile as my optics stand to droop. Jackie assures me to get some rest and that he will stay right where he is. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is my wonderful mate and my dear femmling, Hope.

I know life isn't perfect...but in that moment...it felt really close.

~END~

* * *

**Well there's the end! I'm sorry again about the constant restarting but I just didn't like anything I did. No sense in continuing to write a story that my hearts not in. But, I think this try turns out good! **

**I absolutely squealed when I wrote about Hope...their new femmling! I hope everyone enjoyed so please let me know by leaving a review! Thanks again for all of your support! I'll be starting my new story tomorrow, June 19 2014. I'm sure you'll love it! Until then bye! **


End file.
